Manufacturing often requires the provision of a length of a material, preferably unwound from a coil of the material, for processing thereof. Such material coils, or coil-like objects, are conventionally lifted and/or moved by ceiling cranes, forklifts, or the like. Where manufacturing production runs vary in duration, operators of such machines must frequently exchange coils of materials to be used, e.g., in presses or the like, quite frequently. Delays in performing such exchanges can increase the cost of production of the goods being manufactured from the coiled material.
Typically, with the use of a ceiling crane or a forklift, a coil is removed from the material supply unit of a machine, moved to a position where it may be stored or where a replacement supply of coiled material is available, and a replacement coil of the material is transported to the material supply unit for use in further manufacture. The conventional technique, using ceiling cranes and/or forklift trucks, often takes a long time and slows down production and increases costs.
There is, therefore, a perceived need for apparatus which enables the easy loading, unloading and transportation of coiled materials or coil-like objects. The present invention addresses this need.